Come Undone
by Lolavella
Summary: Edward can't always maintain his control. WARNING: Slash


The sound of piano music stops suddenly and Jasper looks up from his book. A moment later, Edward's head appears in the doorway.

"I'm bored."

Jasper ignores the stirring in his cock and looks back down at his book. "I'm reading."

Edward crosses the room in less than a second and sinks down on the couch over Jasper, straddling his thighs.

"You think that book is pretentious and overwritten."

Jasper sighs and sets aside his book. "Don't you know it's rude to read people's minds all the time?"

"I know you get off on it." Edward leans forward until his lips are against Jasper's ear. "I always know _exactly_ what you want, and I _always_ give it to you."

Jasper really can't argue with that. Edward is smug and a horrible tease, and he very often makes Jasper beg, but in the end, he never fails to make Jasper comes so hard he thinks he might very well burst into a thousand tiny pieces.

Jasper hooks his fingers in the belt loops of Edward's jeans and tugs him closer. Edward might be a pain in the ass, but his weight on Jasper's lap triggers a jolt of desire, and he smells so good. "I want to see inside your head. I want to know what you think about when you touch yourself."

Edward grins and grinds his hips down hard against Jasper. "Right now I'm thinking that I want you to take your pants off."

Jasper rolls his eyes. "That's so insightful, Edward. I really had no idea."

Edward shrugs innocently as he pops the button on Jasper's jeans and skims his hand across his stomach. "I'm just trying to be honest here."

Jasper leans into Edward's touch and struggles to keep his voice even. "Really, don't you think it's a little unfair that you can hear exactly what I'm thinking all the time? It's not really an even playing field, is it?"

In a flash, Edward spins them around so their positions are reversed, and Edward is sitting on the couch, with Jasper straddling his legs. He pulls Jasper close until their faces are almost touching. "Don't act like you're powerless."

Jasper chuckles and presses his lips to Edward's as he projects all the desire he is feeling outward. Edward groans into his mouth and thrusts roughly up against Jasper, their denim covered cocks rubbing together with harsh friction.

After they divest themselves of their clothing, Jasper reaches for Edward's cock but Edward swats his hand away and narrows his eyes. "Touch yourself."

Jasper wraps his hand around his own cock and begins to stroke. Edward pushes Jasper's other hand to his waist. Taking the hint, Jasper trails his fingers around his back and slips one inside.

Edward squeezes his thighs and whispers, "More."

Jasper slides two more fingers in alongside the first and moans as he rocks back on his hand.

_So good._

Edward grips Jasper's hips to steady him as he fucks himself on his hand and jerks his cock. A wave of desire spreads out from his core and he closes his eyes and lets his head roll back as he thinks about how he could come just like this, with his own fingers inside of him while Edward watches.

"This," Edward whispers.

Jasper opens his eyes and sees Edward watching him intently, his eyes heavy with lust. "This is what I think about."

Jasper groans and yanks his hands away, wrapping his arms around Edward's neck and grinding down hard against him. It feels so good, but he wants Edward's hands on his body and Edward inside of him.

Their cocks rub together, skin on skin, as Jasper rolls his hips into Edward. Long fingers dig into Jasper's waist as Edward thrusts up from the couch, and they rut against each other with increasing urgency.

Another heavy wave of desire saturates the air and Edward's eyes are wide and unfocused, so Jasper holds Edward's cock steady and sinks down until his ass is flush with Edward's thighs. He begins a steady rhythm, lifting up on his knees and slamming back down again, over and over, until Edward is groaning and straining up insistently to meet him.

The perfect composure that Edward nearly always maintains starts to deteriorate, and his hips buck up erratically to meet Jasper as he grinds down. Jasper watches with a combination of desire and fascination as Edward falls apart just a little beneath him.

"I am not," Edward grits out, but when Jasper grips his shoulders and fucks himself hard on Edward's cock, Edward's head falls against the back of the couch and he squeezes Jasper's hips tightly.

"Jasper," he gasps. "Jasper."

The room is thick with the smell of sex and the haze of Jasper's lust, and the last of Edward's control slips away. Before he has a chance to recover, Jasper sends another wave into the air and clenches himself tightly around Edward's cock.

Edward comes with a shout, his body shuddering below Jasper, and Jasper lowers his head to Edward's shoulder as he follows a second later.

Jasper only has a moment to revel in the glee of seeing Edward so undone, before he finds himself flat on his back on the coffee table with Edward crouched over him.

"Poor Jasper," Edward hisses dangerously.

The table collapses, sending a shower of wooden splinters into the air. Edward pins Jasper down, pushing his knees into his chest and sliding into him with one languid stroke. "So helpless because he can't read minds."

Edward thrusts into him with agonizing slowness.

_Please, Edward. Please._

Edward grins wickedly. "Please what?"

_Harder._ Jasper tries to arch up to get more, but Edward holds him down.

"No."

_Oh God, you can't do this. You have to fuck me for real._

Edward's voice is soft in his ear. "Not today, Jasper. And probably not tomorrow either."

Jasper tries to argue, but when Edward rocks too gently into him, purposefully missing all the right spots, all that comes out is a needy whimper.

_Bastard._

Edward laughs and thrusts again. "Relax, Jasper. We're going to be here just like this for a very long time."


End file.
